Alter Madness
by EdwardCullensLuckyBite
Summary: This was suppose to be the best day of her life, and it would of been, if Edward had showed up.
1. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this idea. **

The sun shinned though my window. _A sunny day in Forks?_ I thought to myself. My eyes felt heavy from my lack of sleep, last night's dream wasn't fully necessary. Of course it had to do with the day I was about to face. My wedding. Nothing I was completely looking forward to. Not that I didn't want to marry Edward, I just didn't want the whole package that came with it. The dress, the guest's, and of course this ring.

I moved my hand under the blanket, feeling the diamond scrap across the fabric. My movement must of alarmed Edward. I could feel his breath on the back of my head, and his hand on my side. I wondered if he felt the same about today. Worried and nervous like I was, I bet not. He moved his icy hand over my back.

"Are you awake?"

I shoved my face into his chest, "No." Being awake was actually not on my to do list. I begged for sleep to come back to me but, the sun wasn't on my side today. It shinned brighter in my room, "Urgh." I looked up, his calm face starring back at me.

"Good morning." His lips curved into a slight smile. He moved his finger and touch my cheek bone, "Are you still tired?"

I yawned, "A bit. I couldn't sleep right last night. I guess today is a bit nerve wrecking." Nothing was said after that. Did I say something wrong? Whatever it was I couldn't take it, at least not today, "What's wrong?"

He looked up, starring at the white celling, "Are you sure? I mean about today, are you sure your up for it?"

"Yes. I'm completely sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm positive. I may be sleepy but, it's not going to hold me back."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, "I love you."

"And I love you too. That's why we're doing what we're doing today." I kissed him on his chest, "What time is it?"

"Ten."

I jump up and rolled over him and on to the floor, "Ow." I quickly stood back up, "I'm good."

He laughed, "What's wrong?"

"Alice, she's coming over today at eleven." I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him out of bed, "I'm going to get something to eat, go knock at the door. I would like to spend a little time before the…wedding." Even though the wedding was only four hours away I couldn't say the word. Something about it felt like it was too good to be true.

"Alright."

Before I could even kiss him good bye he was gone. I sighed and quickly walked down the stairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, "Morning dad." I sat besides him, "You know you could of just waited, I was going to make eggs and toast anyway."

"Already done." He said looking at me.

"Huh?" The door bell rung, "Hold on." I ran to the door with a smile on my face. With one swift move I had opened the door and pulled him in.

"Hi Charlie." Edward said politely.

"Edward." Charlie nodded, "You know your not suppose to see the bride before the wedding." He said, adding a bit of enthusiasm.

"Oh I know, but it's Bella I had to see her." He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah dad it's totally cool, I mean Alice isn't going to be here till eleven anyway. He'll probably just stay for breakfast." I said as we walked to the kitchen.

"Good cause I made extras." Charlie said from the couch.

Edward put his mouth by my ear and whispered, "Charlie cooked?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." I looked around the kitchen, my eyes stopping at the plates of food sitting on the table.

"Wow he even poured drinks." Edward said pulling the seat out for me. He walked over and sat down in the chair next to me.

"I know!" I grabbed the orange juice and took a drink. I looked at Edward, "He must be excited or something."

Edward looked down at the food, "I don't think excited is the right word."

"What do you mean?" I asked in between my bits. I reached over onto Edwards plate and grabbed the bacon, "What? I _know_ your not going to eat that."

He smiled, "Yeah I guess, but your dad. He's feeling pretty guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah about the whole red faced, anger attack he had when we told him we were getting married." He said nodding his head.

"Oh, yeah. But that was like two days ago." I took another sip from my glass.

"Well he still thinks about it."

"Hmph." I shoved another forkful of food into my mouth. My father still feeling guilty for telling me it was a mistake to get married this young, but wasn't that a dad's job? I mean, I know it's a bit early, but I love him. And aren't people suppose to get married when they find their true love? Hmm, I'll probably talk to him before Alice gets me all dolled up.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked from his seat.

"Alice and makeup." I grunted.

"Oh yeah. I wish you luck with that." He smiled.

"Thanks for that. I think I'll need it."

"Need what?" Charlie asked from the door frame.

"Um, I should go. I have to get ready too," He leaned over and kissed my forward, "See you at the alter Mrs. Cullen."

"Bye." I called back from the kitchen. I stared blankly at my food. Did Edward really have to leave me at a time like this, "So dad…"

"Yes?" He said as he sat down.

"I know it's earlier and I'm sorry…"

He put his finger up before I could finish, "Don't apologize, sweetie. What your doing is right, marrying the one you love. I'm proud of you, and I may not show it, but I'm going to miss you."

"I know you are dad, and I'm going to miss you too." I reached over and touched the top of his hand, "I'll call you everyday."

"Everyday?" He whined.

I laughed as a smile spread across his face, "I love you dad."

"I love you too." The door bell rung again. I could hear the door open and close. I spun around to look at the oven clock, eleven oh two.

Alice.

"Sorry I didn't wait till you answered, but this dress is heavy." She said looking at the white bag that hung over her shoulder.

"Alice!" Charlie shouted as he sat up, hugging her little body.

"Hey Charlie. How have you been?" Alice asked.

"Good, you?"

"Very excited if you must know."

"At least that makes one of us." I mumbled as I poked one of the eggs on my plate.

"Oh Bella, you know your excited." Alice said smiling, "I know your excited."

I dropped my fork on my plate and stood up, "Okay yeah I'm excited, but also nerves very nerves." I squealed.

"Well are you ready?" Alice asked as she jingled the makeup box in her right hand.

"If we must." I said grabbing it from her.

Charlie spun me around and kissed my cheek, "I love you hunny, but I have to go. Me and Esme," He said looking at Alice, "thought it would be a good idea to start on your backyard early."

Everyone had thought the after party would be great in the Cullen's backyard. And I had to agree, there couldn't have been a better place. Then again everyone except for Alice wanted to do the wedding at their house too. But like Alice, she got her way, we were having it at the old church in town. That part I had no say in, well even if I did, Alice would of ignored it.

"Okay dad. I'll see you at the church." I watched him kiss Alice on the cheek, grab his coat and leave. I looked toward Alice, "Lets get this over with.

Alive walked up the steps first, "Just to warn you, your going to be sitting for a while."

I grunted as she pushed my shoulders so I'd sit on the stool.

-

I didn't know make-up and hair could take about three hours. Of course we didn't just to makeup and hair. I had to try the dress on and make sure everything fit, then Alice sewed some parts together so it fit better. And then she did my hair and put strands in rollers, and while my hair was being curled, I ate a slice of left over pizza. Then the worst part came, the makeup. The dreadful, dreadful makeup. I could swear Alice was trying to make me look like a movie star.

"Wow you look like a movie star." Alice squealed. How'd I know.

"Thanks Alice. I said as I tilted my head to the left, examing the light purple eye shadow and the eyeliner. Plus the pink lip stick that colored my lips. I didn't even look Bella Swan, truthfully I actually did look like a movie star. And I kind of liked it.

"And when you hair is complete it will look like a total masterpiece." She said as she let my curls fall. I checked the clock next to the sink. I had an hour left. An hour until I became Mrs. Bella Cullen. And that idea made butterflies in my stomach. And oh did that make me feel better.

Alice pushed and pulled my hair into different spots. I kept my eyes closed until she said the words, "I'm done."

I opened my eyes. My hair was curly with a couple pins on the side. The veil was place at the top, hanging over the back of my head. I took a deep breath, my thumb playing with my ring finger, "He'll love it."

"Who cares about him, how about you?" She smiled.

"I…I love it." I said, pressing my lips together. _Wow, _I thought.

"Well let's get that dress on and we're out of here." She walked over and zipped open the dress bag that hung from the door.

Alice helped me pull the big dress over my hair and make up, making sure nothing was messed on the way. When she was finished she spun me towards the mirror, "There."

I rubbed my hands along the side of the dress, "Wow." I repeated, this time out loud, "Alice…your amazing."

"I know. Now you stay here I'll go put my dress on and then we leave."

I nodded and watched her leave the room, "Just breath." I told myself, "It's going to be great."

"You bet it is!" Alice chimed from the doorway. I looked towards her. The light baby blue dress hung lovely over her small body, clinging to her sides as if they were magnets.

"You look good. Your dress, it's beautiful." I smiled.

"Enough about me, lets go." She laughed as she took my hand. She helped me down the stairs, even she knew I would fall if she wasn't there. When we're down, we headed towards the door.

Outside was a black limo, "A limo?" I asked her as she opened the door for me.

"And a bouquet." She said handing me the flowers.

"Thank you Alice." I said sliding in.

"Watch the dress." She warned.

When she was in she directed the driver where to go, "By the way this was Edwards idea. The whole limo thing, yeah totally him."

I bit my lip when she said his name. Edward, my soon to be husband. Only about thirty more minutes until he was fully mine and I was his, name and all.

-

The parking lot was filled with cars, "How many people did you invite?"

"Just a couple." She opened the door, "But I had them bring family."

"Family?" I mumbled when we were out. She walked me into the back of the church and into a room labeled bride on the door. From the door I could see everything. The alter, the priest, and the guests. And a lot of them. I could see Seth and his family and the rest of the Cullen's. In the front row I could see my father and Phil, but no mother.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream from the room. Could explain where my mother was.

"Mom!" I said hugging her.

She grabbed my shoulders and looked at me, "You look beautiful sweetie. Oh my gosh." She hugged me again.

"Thank you mom." I fought back the tears that formed in my eyes.

"Are you excited?" She asked, as if I haven't heard that enough today.

"I'm actually pretty scared." I answered honestly.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, Bella sweetie. Everything will be fine." She kissed my cheek, "Trust me, you two are meant to be."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

The door behind me opened, "About five more minutes." Alice called in, "Oh darn it, my camera. Don't go down that isle till I get back. Everything's ready though."

"Okay." I laughed.

"Well I better go get your father." She said as she left.

I took a deep breath. When Alice said everything was ready, that would mean Edward would be standing there, waiting for my hand. I opened the door a little and looked out. Everybody was running around and throwing their hands up in the air. Emmet and Jasper, plus the rest of the Cullen's were all standing together in a circle by the alter. I saw my mother pacing in the isle. I also heard the words, 'Where is he' and 'missing'. I grabbed my dress and stormed out of the door and ran down the isle, pushing my mother gently out of the way. Tears streaming down my face, "Where is he?" I screamed when I reached the Cullen's.

"Um everybody!" I spun around to see Alice standing at the end of the isle, fear written all over her face, "I don't Edward will be making an appearance today."

**Please review!! **


	2. Jake?

**I OWN NOGHTING, BUT THIS IDEA!! and thank all of you for the reviews!! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My legs shook beneath my dress. Edward not coming? This was his idea, his plan, and he wasn't going to show up. The tears forced themselves out of my eyes violently, makeup smearing down my face, though my face remained on Alice's. I could see in her eyes, she had seen something. Something not so pleasant, something that had Edward in trouble. And that thought made my feelings a lot worse. My stomach turned and a lump in my throat formed. Before I knew it, Emmett had picked me off from the floor and was carrying me to the bride room. When we were inside he set me down on the couch. Jasper and Alice were at his side quickly. I could feel the emotions changing with every breath, stopping once I was calm. The tears stopped and my heart beat slowed, "Stop Jasper."

"I only want to help." He said softly from the side of Emmett.

"I know, but I think I should be upset. My fiancé is missing, sadness should be my emotion at this moment." I said my hands wiping the black tears that stained my face, "Did you not see this happening Alice?"

"I…they know what I can do. They must of not thought about it."

"They?" I lifted my face so our eyes met.

"The Volturi…"

My mouth fell open. _The Volturi? _What in god's name did they want? To ruin my wedding, or to just piss me off. Whatever it was it was eating me away. Carlisle walked in, Esme holding his hand, "What happened?"

"The Volturi took your son and my husband." My face must of said more than the words I had spoke, or maybe it was the way I said it, with the most hatred in my voice, so much I didn't even know I had, whatever it was, they wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No I'm not alright. Am I suppose to be alright?" I stood up. Starting to pace in front of them.

"Take a seat."

"No." I covered my face in my hands, still pacing.

Carlisle looked towards Alice, "What else did you see?"

"Them, they attacked Edward well he was walking out to his car…" She paused and looked towards Emmett, "You were suppose to be with him. You left him alone!"

"He said he wanted to be alone. He said for us to meet him here."

"And you listened to him?" She yelled.

"Well yeah. How was I suppose to know he was going to be abducted on his wedding day, remember Alice I can't see the future." He said through his teeth.

"Enough!" Carlisle yelled throwing his hands up, "What else did you see Alice?"

"They dragged him to this place in the forest and then it all went black." Alice looked my way when she heard my gasp, "I'm sorry."

"They must have known you could see them, they didn't have any lights on." He bit his lip.

The was a knock at the door, I spun around and gently pushed Emmett, "Excuse me." I cracked the door open. I saw my mother staring at me, "Mom." I opened the door wider and flew into her arms.

"Hunny." I could feel her chin raise and rest on the top of my head, she must have been staring at the Cullen's.

I pulled away looking at her, "Don't blame them."

She took a deep breath, "I wont. Are you alright?"

I bit my lip and looked up, was I alright? What was with everyone, it's like this happens to everybody's marriage, that every groom was just mysteriously kidnapped. I looked at her, "I'll be fine. I just need to take this dress off and leave."

"Where are you going to go?"

I turned around and looked towards the sad faced Cullen's, "Where ever their going." I looked back at my mom, "Can you just take care of everything?"

"I'll help her." Rosalie walked up besides her, "You guys go and I'll stay here."

"I'll call you mom." I tilted my head and whispered only low enough for Rosalie could hear, "Thank you." I saw her nod and pull my mother away towards the priest and my father. I ran back into the room, "Could all the males please leave?" I tugged at my dress. They all nodded and left. I could see Esme tap on Alice shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Alice reached for the handle, "Alice?" She looked back and left.

Esme reached for the zipper, "Let me help you with that."

I raised my arms, "Thank you." I looked into the mirror that was in front of me. I could see Esme constantly look and check on me, "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know." She pulled the zipper down and pulled the dress off, "I'm sorry I really don't know." She placed the dress on the couch and handed me my jeans and t-shirt.

I gulped as I slid on my jeans. I could hear her humming as she slowly pulled out the pins that held the curls together. My hair fell onto my shoulders, curls hanging everywhere. I licked my index finger and rubbed it underneath my eye, taking away the makeup that hand fallen out of place with the tears, "What do you think they want?"

"Honestly?" She shook her head, "You probably."

"Me? Alice told them after the whole fight, remember she told Jane that we had a time when I was going to change. The everything was set!"

"I know." She looked into the mirror and into my eyes, "I don't know what went wrong. Maybe they got tired of waiting, or this is some kind of sick joke. Jane is known to pull this kind of stuff. I wouldn't be to worried though."

"Are you just saying that?" There was a moment of silence between us and that showed me her answer, "Thank you, but I know to well this is going to be worrying everyone. Including you."

"Well yes your right, but if we're all broken down and worried nothing will be done. So I can't let it get to me. He may not be my blood, but he is my son. And I would never forget myself if something happened." There was another knock at the door. Esme walked over and opened it. Her arms fell to her side, "Sure."

I looked in the mirror, Jacob took a step in, "Hey." I saw Esme walk out with a nod.

I turned my head and ran to him, "Jacob!" His arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight, "Jacob…" I repeated as I dug my face into his shirt, staining it with tears. He lifted his hand and placed it on the back of my head.

"I heard what happened."

"How?"

"Well I came to say congrats because, well I thought the whole ceremony would be over and I could just quickly say hi, but when I walked in everyone was everywhere. I saw Alice by the back door, so I ran to ask her. She told me everything." He took a breath, "So I just read all the doors till I saw this one and I figured you'd be in here."

"I don't want to get you involved." I tried to pull away, but his hold was to strong, I was forced to stay close.

"If your involved I'm involved." He buried his face into my curled hair, "I like your hair curled."

I managed to laugh, "Thanks." I coughed, "Um, can we sit?"

"Oh yeah!" He said finally letting go. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me slowly to the couch. He sat down, not once looking away from my face.

"Thanks for coming." I said looking down, still I could feel his hot stare. My cheeks turned from a pale shade to a bright red. I heard him chuckle, so I was right he was staring at me.

"Your welcome." He grabbed my chin and lifted it, "Tell me."

"Alice says it was the Volturi. They attacked him and dragged him somewhere dark so Alice couldn't see. Esme says it's probably because they want me."

"You?" He asked confusingly.

"When I saw them for the very first time, they said I had to be changed or they'd kill me. They insisted I knew to much, I had to be destroyed or be apart of their club."

"So your in danger _again_?" He laughed.

He must have been the only boy here able to laugh at a time like this. But I liked it, being able to know he'd always make me happy…_hold up, no no no, I will not think about Jake that way. Not anymore, "_Yeah I know right. Just my luck, but truthfully I wish I was the only on in danger. Not someone else."

"Don't say that. He can take care of himself, you couldn't." He lowered his eyes, probably cursing at himself for the way that came out.

"I know, but I can't take it anymore. People getting hurt and now kidnapped for something a stupid human did or saw or in this case knows."

He placed his hot hand on my face, "Your not stupid," He smiled, "Clumsy, just not stupid."

"Thanks." I sighed. The door opened and Jake dropped his hand from my face.

"I was going to knock, but I didn't think it would be necessary," Emmett said eyeing Jacob, "We're going to our house to think of something to do. They said for me to tell you, if you cared to join. We'll be outside." He looked at me and closed the door.

I stood up, but was stopped by Jake's hand wrapped around my wrist, "You should stay somewhere safe."

"I know that's what I'm doing."

"No, I meant somewhere in La Push…my house."

I bit my lip, "Okay."

**Please review!!**


	3. Don't be shy, go ruin it

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight, still wish I did!!**

"Sorry you have to walk." Jake said as we walked down the road. The clouds were rolling in front of the sun as the hours passed by. The climate had dropped a little, but It wasn't too bad. The wind had picked up a little, and that had me walking a little faster.

"No it's fine. I could use the fresh air." I watched his face as he looked down, "What?"

He took a deep breath, "Well I don't want to say I told you so."

"Then don't say it. He didn't do this on purpose." My cheeks got a little red. Still after everything, he still thinks Edward is the worst out there. Unbelievable.

"It's just a feeling."

I chewed on my lip as we walked. I couldn't talk to him when he was like this, hopefully when he got to his house he would act a little better, and if he didn't I had Emmett on speed dial. By the time we got to his house, the sun was behind the trees, and the wind had picked up a little more than before, "Is it suppose to rain?"

"You say it like it never rains at all." He smiled, "But yeah, they said there's a ninety percent chance for sever thunderstorm."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You could of just said 'yeah it's going to rain'."

"Well I like the new weather girl. I thought if I talked like her I could have a chance." We both laughed for a while.

When we reached his house, I could see a light on in the living room. If I looked closely I could see the reflection of the television. And Billy, just like his son, was watching the new weather girl. It start to drizzle and I could see Jake taking off his jacket. He wrapped it around me, "Thanks Jake, but it's only water."

"Just accept it." He smiled. He watched me closely as walked on the wet ground. I looked at him, "Sorry, just being prepared to catch you when you fall."

I wrinkled my nose, "Thanks." He reached over and opened the door, I could see Billy in front of the television, "Hey Billy." Billy just sat there, staring at the television, not once looking over his shoulder to see who had walked in, "Billy?" I asked a bit louder.

Jacob walked past me and pointed at him with his thumb, "He's sleeping."

I giggled a little bit, "Oh could explain why he never said hi." I looked at Jake and laughed a bit louder, I hurried and covered my mouth.

"What?"

"I just imagined you poking him." I said as I lifted my hand from my mouth.

"Actually," He stood up straighter, "I have before."

I gripped my mouth tighter, "Do it."

"Alright!" He walked slowly over to where Billy's chair was, he bent down, putting his face an inch away from his fathers.

"I said poke him, not make out with him." I laughed.

"Ha." He tilted his head away from Billy face, "Watch." He lifted his right hand and bent every finger, but his index. Slowly he went down and jabbed Billy in the side, "Hey dad!"

"AH!!" Billy rolled backwards, not even a second passing by, "JAKE!"

Jake grabbed his stomach, rolling on the floor laughing. He pointed at me, "She told me too."

I threw my arms down, "Did not!" The laughter rolled out of my throat, making it completely louder than it ever was.

Billy wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Oh…" He said trying to catch his breath, "I didn't see you…there Bella."

I could only wave. I was at the state where I could no longer form words. I took a deep breath and held it for a minute. Letting it out, "Hi Billy." I looked at Jake, he was spread across the floor, now choking on his own spit, "Idiot."

Finally Jacob sat, putting his back against the chair, "Whoa, sorry pops."

"You kids must have something better to do then torment me." Billy said with a smile. The first smile I saw since Jacob quietly gave his father a heart attack.

"Nope sorry." Jacob said looking at me.

I laughed quieter now, "Yeah sorry Billy."

"Wait…" Billy said getting serious, "Aren't you suppose to be getting married?"

I looked down and rubbed the diamond ring on my finger, "Yes sir."

"Long story pops." Jacob said looking at my hand, then back at his father.

"Well, you must tell me. Did he leave you?" Billy asked as he patted on the couch, "Come sit."

I nodded and sat down, "He didn't really leave me, he was kidnapped." I looked over at Jake. He bent his head back and laid it on the couch, "Your son thinks he left me."

"With good reason." He mumbled.

I looked back up at Billy, "The…" I stopped myself. No one was suppose to know about them. Jake only knew because Edward had told him, no humans were suppose to know, and I would be the one to know that.

"Hey dad, don't you have to cook dinner or something? I'm starving." Jacob asked. He could of probably seen the look on my face when I tried scanning my brain for an answer.

"Um," Billy looked at both me and Jacob, "I guess I could start. Bella will you be joining us tonight?"

"Er…sure Billy I would love too."

"Actually dad, could she stay over, everybody thinks she's in danger or something." He said laughing nervously.

"Of course Bella, you and your father are welcomed here any day. Oh that reminds me how's Charlie?"

"DAD!" Jacob said getting annoyed, "Dinner."

"Oh yes." Billy glared at Jacob and rolled into the kitchen. I could hear pots and pans being thrown around, "Sorry."

"Oh no it's fine." I said waving my hand.

"Well, um, you can have my bed. I don't mind taking this old thing." He said as he hit the couch.

"Thanks. Really Jake, thanks for…" I searched for the right words, "protecting me."

"Yeah, it's more like a chore now."

I hit his shoulder, of course forgetting he was like stone, my hand flew back and hit me in the face, "Ow." That set him off again. His laughter echoed off the walls, "Stop it." I said before I gave into to the laughter too.

"Phew." He looked behind him into the kitchen. He turned back to me, "So you really think they want you?"

I let out a breath. That was the bad thing about Jake, he always changed the subject when things got better, "Well Esme does, and yeah I think so too. I don't truly understand it though. I mean everything was set." I saw him flinch at my words, "Jake you had to know it was coming."

"I did I just…" He looked past me and out the window, "Didn't want it to happen."

"I know." I bit my lip, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that bloodsucker." He said standing up.

"Jake, he has a name."

"I don't care. He left you. On your wedding day. How can you just act like it was nothing." He asked as he paced in front of me. He stopped by the door, leaning his back against it.

"Because I can't do anything about it at this moment, but when I can I will do _something_. And Jacob damn it he didn't leave me, they took him." I got up, "Stop acting like this is all his fault. He didn't have a choice, but right now I do. I'm leaving."

"Bella no." He leaned away from the door, allowing me to open it. But before I could leave he grabbed by wrist and pulled me back. He stood in front of the door, blocking me from the outside world, "stay here Bella, I'm sorry."

"No your not. You've never changed, you never will, no matter how bad this gets. You guys fought together, his father helped you and still you hate all of them. Jake grow up." I bent down and ran under his arms, escaping from his house. I ran down the road, the rain hitting my face. I could hear in the distance him calling my name, but I wouldn't turn back. There was only one place I was going.

Italy.

**Please review!!**


	4. Don't try to fake a physic

**Still own nothing sadly. Sorry but, it's long. Lol. Hope you enjoy!!**

I continued my run down the road, but slowed when the rain began to stop. By nine o'clock the sky had cleared up, the streets were dark except for the few light poles. The wind was chilly, but slow. Which was fine, I need the fresh air. The smell of rain also cleared up my head, weird but it worked. My emotions still leaned in anger, I couldn't forget what Jake said as easily as I thought I could have. Which sucked, very much. I had to keep remembering not to think about Italy, it wouldn't take Alice long to fill in all of the missing pieces to that plan of mine. So instead I was stuck with thinking of Jake at the moment. My phone rang in my pocket. I checked the caller id.

Alice.

I cleared my throat making sure nothing could be predicted from the sound of my voice, "Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hi." Her voice rang like bells in my ear, "What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm just out for a walk."

"Uh, in the rain?"

My head fell, "You saw me didn't you?"

"Yes but, actually I'm looking at you right now. Turn around." She said, I could hear a smile in her voice. My head whipped up and I spun around, seeing Alice in the sliver Volvo, "Get in."

I closed my phone and pushed it in my back pocket, running to the car. She unlocked in when I was close enough, I opened the door and slid in, "Hi."

"Care to explain?" She asked as she put the car in drive and pressed on the gas.

"Do I have to?" I kept my gaze on the trees that blurred by.

"Yes."

"Me and Jake had a fight."

"About?"

"The same thing we always fought about, Edward."

"And then you just took off? In the rain." She asked as she exited off the highway.

"Yes, I know I should of called you." I just wasn't in the mood for the lesson of being responsible.

"It wouldn't of mattered I saw you anyway. Cold and wet running along to curb."

"Oh."

"Have any plans now?" She asked as she made another turn, one more turn and we'd be on my street, and I would see Charlie one last time. Quickly I thought about going home and taking a shower, trying my hardest not to think about anything that could tip off Alice.

I bit my lip, _be calm Bella, stay clam…_ "Well, I think I'm just going to take a shower and make sure Charlie ate. I'll try to come over tomorrow." I lied.

"Okay."

"…Do you have any plans?"

"Yes in a matter of fact I do," There was a bit of excitement in her voice, "I'm going to hunt."

"Fun." I said nodding my head.

"That wasn't what you were wondering was it?" Finally we were on my street.

"No, it wasn't"

"We'll I think he'll be fine."

"Think? You haven't seen anything?," I turned to look at her for the first time.

"They must have nothing to do with him at the moment," She smiled, "He must be boring or something. I wouldn't be surprised if they just let him loose."

I managed to laugh a little_, Edward boring? No way_, "I hope so."

She went serious again, "They haven't made up there mind, so I haven't seen anything, and I guess Edward hasn't thought of a way to get out either. He's not helping me out one bit."

"Well when he gets back, I'll get him for you."

She stop in front of my house, I looked out her window. The living room light was on, along with the kitchen's, "Thanks for the ride." I grabbed the handle.

"Your welcome. Oh Bella," She touched my shoulder, causing me to turn around, "Don't do something stupid, everything will be fine."

"I wish I could believe you." I gave her nod and opened the door.

She rolled down her window, "Call me tomorrow I'll pick you up!"

I waved to her as she drove off. My clothes hung from my body, still wet from the rain I had managed to live though. My shoes squished as I walked, so there was no way I could just slip in. I opened the door and she Charlie sitting in his usual seat watching a game, "Hey dad."

"Hey Bells," He turned to look at me, "What happened?"

"Um, long story." He patted on the seat next to him, "No really dad, I should probably just go up stairs." Before I could turn, he'd gotten up and grabbed me. Pulling me into his chest, tears stung my face, "Dad…"

"Oh Bells. I'm so sorry." He left his arms wrapped around me, "If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"No dad, sadly there's nothing anybody can do." I said in between my sobs.

"Bella honey, I love you."

I could feel his kiss though my hair, "It's alright dad." I pulled away and wiped my face.

"Do you know what happened?" He said as his hands rested on my shoulders.

"The Cullen's think he was kidnapped."

"Really? Wow, do they have a clue to by who?"

_They got more than a clue, _"No, but it's all they could manage to come up with."

"Oh, I bet it's been hard on them."

"Yeah." I looked at the stairs, "I'm just going to go to bed dad."

"Hold on," He walked to the kitchen, "You got a letter."

I kicked my shoes off and left them by the door, "I do? From who?"

He returned to stand in front of me, "Doesn't say." He held out his hand which held a white envelop. I grabbed it, "Night Bells." He said kissing my forehead.

I just stared at the paper I my hands, "Night dad." I said not paying to much attention to anything else, as I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I used my left hand to switch on the light, while my right hand still held the letter close. I moved to my desk slowly, dragging my feet behind me. I placed the note on my desk as I removed all of my wet close, throwing them into the hamper next to my bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue t-shirt and my black sweats and pulled them on. When I was all dry I walked past the desk grabbing the envelop and made my way to my bed. I sat down and looked at the letter.

I used my index finger to rip it open. I threw the envelop down as I pulled the paper out. Inside was one plane ticket to Volterra, Italy. Me heart started to beat wildly as I looked at the date.

Tomorrow morning at nine thirty.

I felt breathless. Alice must of seen this, but who cared about her. I had to leave in the morning, tomorrow morning. I had to pack tonight, I had to tell Charlie. No I couldn't tell charlie. I ran to my door and opened it, running down stairs, "Charlie?" I called out.

"What?" He said standing up quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said breathless, "Um, you mind if I go out tomorrow?"

He sat back down, "No I don't mind. Who with though?"

"Alice and Rosalie. They want to go shopping."

"Yeah I don't care."

I had to do better than that, "And we're going to stay at a hotel." I gulped, "Like a girls night out…for a week."

"A week?" He said meeting my gaze, "A week of shopping?"

I spoke quickly, "Not just shopping, we're going to see movies and go to museum's. They insist to take me out and get me in a better mood since Carlisle and Esme are doing what they can for Edward, they said they'll take me." I took a breath, "Is that alright dad?"

It took him a few minutes to speak, I bit my lip nervously, "Bella hon, you're an adult do what you like."

I squeezed my hands into fist and throw them up, "Yes!" I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you dad."

"I love you too," He said confusingly, "When are you leaving?"

"Alice called and said that she wanted to go tomorrow."

"So I'll see her tomorrow?" He asked.

_Crap_, "No. Um, I'm going to drive over there. At eight."

"Oh, alright. Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"Of course not, I need to get out. I can't be all sad every day dad!" I said smiling.

"No you can't," Finally he smiled, "Okay. I'll miss you. Call me!"

"I will." I ran up the stairs, time to pack.

As I threw my jeans and sweaters into the suitcase that laid on my bed, I kept checking my phone, waiting for Alice to call and yell at me for how stupid I was to even consider doing this. But it never happened. Not even a text message.

When everything was inside I closed it all up and fell on my bed. I reached over to my alarm clock setting it at seven thirty. I didn't want to sleep, I just wanted to see Edward again. Subconsciously my eyes shut, drifting me into a deep sleep.

_I could see Edward looking at me with disappointed eyes as he sat in the corner of a dark room. The Volturi stood behind him, hunger in their eyes. I could see a smile behind Aro, I stepped closer seeing Jane look down at Edward smiling evilly. He started to scream an ear piercing scream as she tormented him. I reached for him but, something held me back. I turned my head as I saw Caius gripping my wrist, his teeth glowing. He pulled me back and turned my head biting my neck._

Sweat covered my head as my eyes shot open, my breathing uneasy. I looked over at my clock and hit the off button. I laid there staring at the celling. I tried to slow my breathing, telling myself it was only a dream. The wind whipped around outside, crashing into my window. I sat up, swinging my legs over the bed. Sleepily I stood up and walked to the bathroom. My head kept repeating the dream I just had. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my toothbrush.

After a few minutes I made my way back into my bedroom, I pulled on the only pair of jeans I didn't pack and grabbed a green sweater and threw it on. The brown suitcase stared back at me as I grabbed it, carrying it with me as I made my way down the stairs. I could hear Charlie's alarm clock go off. There was no work today it was Saturday, he must of set it so he could say goodbye to me. I dropped my case by the door and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bowl and slipping milk into it. I reached in the back of the cabinet for my cereal and poured that into the bowl too. I quickly sat down and started eating.

When the clock struck eight, I dropped the bowl into the sink and walked back into the living room, "Bella wait!"

I turned around and saw Charlie walking down the stairs, "Dad?"

"I wanted to say goodbye." He walked over to me and hugged me, "Bye sweetie. Call me alright."

"I will dad." I said hugging him back, "It's not like I'll be gone forever." Or at least I hoped so.

"I know." He pulled away and smiled, "Have fun, lord knows you need it."

"Thanks," I grabbed my suitcase and bit back the tears that swelled up into my eyes, "I love you dad." I said without looking at him.

"I love you too kid."

I opened the door and walked to my truck. The wind was harsh and the temperature had dropped during the night. I wrapped my arm tighter around my chest as I opened the door. Throwing the case in, I shut the door, turning the on the car and switching the heat on high. I backed up and drove to the airport.

Finding a spot to park was hard but, after a few minutes I found one close to the elevator. I locked the car and grabbed my suitcase. I walked over to the elevator and hit the button.

While inside I pulled the ticket out of my pocket, looking at the gate number. 27A. I walked out of the elevator and looked on the sign. Rubbing my fingers against it until I found my gate. I turned and walked into the airport. After a ten minutes of walking around I checked my luggage in and entered. I looked at clock hanging on the wall, eighty forty-five. I cursed at myself under my breath and walked faster towards my gate. By the time I got there it must have been eight fifty five. I ran before everyone got in line.

"Ticket?" The lady asked.

"Yeah." I reached back into my pocket and pulled it out, "Here." I said handing to her.

"Thank you have a nice flight."

I nodded and walked through the door and onto the plane. I checked my ticket again and looked for seat 34B. I reached the back of the plane and found my seat, "Excuse me." I said as I squeezed past the guy that was sitting next to me. When I was over him, I sat down in my seat. My palms got sweaty and my heart started to beat.

I heard a snip and something rolled on the floor, "Miss." The guy besides me said tapping on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"My cap just fell under you, can you get it for me?"

"Yeah." I bent down quickly and searched for the cap. I checked in front of my seat. Nope. I checked besides my feet. Nope. Finally I looked under my seat. Way in the back it sat, I reached under and pulled it out. There was a slight jerk in the plane and I felt it moving. Must of taken me a while to find it, "Here." I said handing it to him.

"Thank you. I would of got it but, it seemed like it was far under there."

I smiled and looked out the window, the pilot was heard over the speakers. Saying all the important things, "We'll be there in about three hours." Was all I catched.

When the plane started to take off, the person behind me kicked my seat. I was going to turn around, but it was probably just a little kid. They kicked it again. And again. And again. Finally I spun around, my face dropping.

"You know how hard it is getting a plane ticket a day before it takes off?" Her angelic voice asked, "Very hard."

Alice…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. The Flight, with authors note

**Don't even ask cause I still don't own :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE!!- School has started for me, my second year in high school, so i'm pretty busy right now. So if i don't update daily DON'T think i stopped writing! But i can promise i will try to update every other day if i can't daily. But i do have an idea for Chapter 6. So i will probably update tomorrow! So please keep reading!! **

**Enjoy!**

Alice continued to smile at me. My heartbeat was the fastest it's ever been, "Alice…" My breathing was uneven as the plane tilted.

"That's me." I quickly turned around and slid down in my seat. I looked around nervously, my mouth still hanging open, "No need to hide I already saw you."

"I'm not hiding," I said still facing the seat in front of me, "I'm just staying out of your view."

"Oh, okay I got you."

I looked out of the window. The clouds were dark and the house's looked like ants. There was a slight pain in my ears as they popped, "I'm sorry." I whispered low enough for her to hear.

"It's okay. I didn't want to stay home, and you gave me a reason to leave." She laughed a little, "I'm just mad you wanted to do this all alone."

"Well I didn't want you to come, no offense." A looked behind my seat and meet her gaze, "I didn't want you to face the Volturi."

"Thanks, but I wasn't going to let you go alone, and everyone seemed a little to busy."

"Do they know where you are?"

"I left a note. They probably already read it, I'll just call them when we get there." She looked at me closely, "Do you even know what your going to do?"

I grunted and sat straight in my seat. Crossing my arms as I whispered, "Yes."

"What are you going to do then, I would love to know your plan."

I sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do." I looked at her again, "They sent me a plane ticket."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes I know. I saw it, but like I said I wanted to get out of the house, and you were planning to do this anyway, it wouldn't of been long till you paid for it yourself." She turned her head to look at the hostess.

"Would you like a drink miss?" She asked. Her blonde hair flew past her shoulders, her blue eyes beaming at the travelers. The red color on her lips made her teeth look whiter. I wondered what she would look like as a vampire, she probably would just look like Rosalie.

"No thank you." Alice smiling back.

The woman smiled and moved on to the next row, "Sir would like something to drink?" She said asking the man that sat next to me.

"No, but could I have a pillow?"

"Yes sir, and you ma'am?"

I looked her and swallowed. I was thirsty, but I hated having to hold the cup from tipping over. I looked out of the window, there was too many clouds, it'd probably be very bumpy going down, "No thanks." She nodded and asked the others. I looked back at Alice, "So you lied huh?"

"Well no. The first time I saw it was after I dropped you off."

"Probably when I opened the letter."

"Well you should get some sleep."

I shook my head, "I'm not tired."

"Well is that man your sitting by sleeping?" She asked looking besides me.

"Umm," I looked at him. He head tilted to the left, his eye's shut, "Yeah."

"Then I'll wait till he's awake. Till then go to sleep, we have three hours, it will be a while."

Urgh, three hours on a plane wasn't something I enjoyed to much. And sleeping wasn't something my body wanted to do. The only thing it wanted to do was hold Edward close and never let him go, to protect him from never getting hurt, never disappearing again. I looked down at my left hand and examined the ring the hung from my finger. I never wanted to take it off, even if this didn't work out, if the Volturi didn't let him go…No they would! They will let him go, because I'm something they want. Maybe. I couldn't wait to get there, to find out why they kidnapped him, why they wanted me there, what was so important they'd have to ruin a wedding for.

My mind wandered into the dream I had last night. I could see Jane so clearly, staring at Edward, killing him with intense pain. My heartbeat thudded against my ribs, pounding so hard I wouldn't be surprised if the man next to me could hear it.

I looked at him carefully, trying not to cause attention, or make eye contact if he had woken up already. Still he laid there, this time his head tilting towards me. I sat up straighter and looked in front of me. The rows that had all the happy people going to Italy for a family trip. To my right I could see two little boys bouncing in the seat, drinking the juice boxes and smiling, their parent's trying to calm them down. I looked in front of them and saw an older couple, their heads resting on each others. Next to them was a young man who was typing on his laptop. They all looked so happy, so calm, so…

My right should slumped down as pressure was pushed on it. I turned to look at the object causing it to tilt. The man's head sitting next to me had fallen on my shoulder. I shook it trying to wake him up, didn't work, instead he rested it more carefully. Getting comfortable probably.

I grabbed the seat and tried scooting over, I could hear Alice laughing behind me. Not helping me, but laughing at me. I touched his head with my index finger trying to pry it off, but still success wouldn't come. I grabbed the hand rest, pressing my finger on a button, "WHOA!" I yelled as my seat fall backwards.

The man jerked his head up before it fell on to my lap, he laughed nervously, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said trying to find the button that had sprung me backwards. I looked up, seeing Alice smiling down at me. I waved my hand, "He's awake now."

"Thanks." She said through her laughter. She bent over my seat, "Sir, could I switch you. I know this girl right here, we're like sisters. You wouldn't mind would you?"

"No, no not at all." He said as he unsnapped his seat belt. He stood up and walked out of the row.

"Could you move your seat?" Alice said poking me in the cheek.

"Yeah." I looked at the rail and found the button, slowly the seat rose, putting me in the position it was originally in. I laughed a little and looked besides me. Alice now sat in the seat which the man once sat in, "Hey there."

"Hello. I'm sorry I had to move your friend away, I just thought Edward would be kind of mad if I brought you and you had another man." She giggled cheerfully.

"Funny." I let out a deep breath, "This is a mistake isn't it?"

"Of course not. You want to save Edward and so do I. We'll make a good team don't worry about it."

"I hope so." I laid my head on her shoulder and shuddered at the thought of Edward not living no longer, "I'll make him safe." I promised as my eyes closed, "I will."

'_EDWARD!' I screamed as I ran to him. Except as I ran to him, he kept getting father away, like a hallway that never ended, 'EDWARD!'_ _He looked up at me and smiled. His teeth glowing in the dark. He held his hand out to me, I reached my hardest, but I could not grab it, "I'll make you safe again!" I yelled as I reached. Something grabbed my left wrist. I looked behind me seeing Caius again. I quickly looked up. The scene had changed. Edward now laid in front of the Volturi. It was my old dream all over again. And again he screamed as Jane looked at him. I tried to run to him, but Caius still held me back, 'EDWARD! EDWARD!'_

"Edward…" I mumbled as my eyes opened. I blinked again, seeing as I was still in the plane, a plane that was still in the sky. I looked up to Alice, "How far are we?"

"We're going down now." She said smiling, "You were dreaming about Edward weren't you?"

"Yeah." I said sitting up. I rubbed my neck and looked around, "We here?"

"Yeah, listen." Alice said pointing up.

"Attention, we are about five minutes from landing, if I could have everyone sit down and buckle in. We'll be landing in no time." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Good."

Alice laughed, "You don't like planes do you?"

"Not one's that have me in the air for hours." I said joining her in the laughter.

A few minutes later the plane had landed in an airport I never knew existed. When it finally stopped I stood up and looked towards Alice, "I have to get my bag."

"Me too." She smiled.

I looked cautiously at the luggage that spun by, waiting to see my dad's old brown bag. Alice skipped in front of me and grabbed the light blue one, "I got mine." She sang.

I grunted and kept looking. Finally the last one spun around, "There." I grabbed it and pulled it off, "Okay let's go get on the bus."

"Sure." She said leading the way.

When we got outside, the air was sticky and dry. Clouds rolled above us and thunder could be heard if you paid attention to it. There were people walking everywhere smiling at us as we walked past. I looked left and watched the bus drive by, "Dang it." I looked towards Alice, "We missed the bus."

"Yeah I know." She said as she left her bag by my side, "I saw the bus leaving when we were on the plane. I also saw the car of my dreams on level five spot two b." She skipped along the cross road and into the parking garage.

"You know Alice, this all is going to come and bite me in the butt one day." I said as I heard a car start on the fifth level, "One day."

**Please review!!**


	6. Cold, hard, hands & Warm, sweet, dreams

**I don't own anything, still. So yes I had time tonight, no homework hooray! So here's your update. Oh and if you read my other twilight fic I will be updating that one next, I promise lol. Anyway,**

**Read on!!**

* * *

The clouds above me got thicker as I waited for Alice to pull up in her favorite stolen car. I should have seen this coming, I mean it's Alice. As I thought about Alice's ways in traveling, it took me a while to notice the camaro purring in front of me, it's black color reflecting light from the sun. It looked expensive, nope I was sure it was. I gasped and looked around, making sure no one was running towards the car with keys in their hand or calling for police, instead they all just walked past with smiles on their faces as they entered the airport, like stolen cars happened often, I laughed to myself, maybe they just remembered Alice from our last vist. Quickly I snapped out of the happiness and looked towards the car.

Alice rolled down the window, "I so want this car for Christmas." She sounded like a little child, excitement in her eye's as she spoke.

"Alice! I mean out of all the car's you could have stolen," I rubbed my fingers along the paint, "You steal the car that cost more than my life!" I whispered harshly sticking my head into the window of the car. There was this certain smell, a smell I haven't smelt before, I looked down, "Oh, leather seats!" I turned around and grabbed the bags. I swung the door opened and threw them in. I quickly sat down and examined the interior.

"I know right!" She pressed down on the pedal as the jealousy hung on her every word.

"So have you seen anything in particular?"

"Yes." She gently flipped the signal on.

"Well, tell me, tell me!"

"Nope sorry."

My mouth fell open at her answer, "What?"

"You'll only get yourself worried."

"Oh, so it's something bad." I said as I looked at her. What could have happened? What did she see? Was it Edward? Was he hurt? Dead?

She smiled, "See I haven't even told you anything and your getting yourself all worried."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "That's why!"

"Well just don't think about it, if it was something horrible or deadly, I would have told you by now alright."

"Fine." I laid my head back on the seat. I locked my eyes on the digital clock that was attached to the dashboard. It was six p.m. The one thing I hated about the other side of the country was the time change. It had felt like my whole day was spent on that stupid, over crowed, plane. It was horrible and uncoftable and loud. Oh and can't forget about the sweaty old guy who thought my shoulder was softer than his own seat. I looked over at Alice, I had planned to do this alone. I could have, I could have stolen my own car, cheated my way to getting a room at a hotel…Who was I kidding, I would have hitchhiked and slept in a box. There was no way I would be where I am today, if Alice hadn't stalked me on the plane.

I let out a sigh, all this thinking must of made some time fly, I just wanted it to be tomorrow, most likely I would see Edward. Save him. My head tilted.

_6:01 p.m._

Urgh.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drifted me into sleep. This dream was better, better then anything I could have dreamt about. There Edward and I were, laying in our secret place, his skin glittering in the sun. His hand stroking my face as he whispered, 'I love you,' into my ear. His warm breath giving me goose bumps down my arms. His eyes were kind, just like his smile. Just like his words. He was there, in my arms, in my spot, in my dream. It felt so real, it felt so good to have him there. Safe and unharmed.

Alice gently poked my thigh. I blinked a couple times and looked towards her. In the back of her, the sun had gone down and the moon was high, the stars twinkled as we drove. Before asking her anything I quickly checked the clock.

_9:14 p.m._

"Yes?" I asked, my voice dry.

"Sorry to wake you, but I thought maybe a hotel would be better then the seat of this car." She smiled.

"That sounds really good right now." I thought of a nice cold bed instead of this hard leather seat, "Really good."

"I thought so."

"Where's the closest one?"

She pointed with her finger, "Just a few more miles."

"Great."

"How did you sleep though?"

I remembered my dream so clearly, like it really happened. I remembered the feeling of his cold hand on my cheek, his soft lips pressing against my forehead, "Good. Great."

"That's good. Or great." She laughed softly, "Good dream?"

"Definitely."

I felt the car slid to the right, "I hope this is okay."

The bright billboard shinned in the window, casting a yellow glow on Alice's face, "Yeah this will be fine."

Alice parked the car in the closest spot to the door, "You get the bags, I'll get the room."

I nodded and pulled the handle. The night breeze blew my hair sideways, and left my skin cool. I got out and slid the seat forward and dragged both bags out. The wheels scratched along the sidewalk as I made my way to the front. Alice walked out side at human pace and looked towards me, "What number?"

"Two ten." She smiled. Her hand grabbed her bag and she pulled it towards the elevator. I reached forward and pressed the button, a second later the doors swung open. I yawned as the elevator went up and stopped at floor two. I followed her as she walked to the door that had our number. There was a beep as she slid the key in and twisted the handle.

Inside was beautiful, the bed was big and white and the window had a great view. The air was cold and the carpet was smooth against my shoes. I looked down and slid them off and dug my feet into the floor. Dropping my bag, I ran to the bed and fell belly first.

With clothes on I fell asleep.

-

The sun peeked though the crack of the closed shades. The sheets felt cold against my skin…I quickly looked down, noticing I had no pants on, "Alice!"

Alice ran into the room with a bagel and a juice box in her hand, "Oh don't whine. You were sweating so bad, I had to help." She walked over at set the food down on the night stand, "I went downstairs and got you what was left."

"Thanks." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My back leaning against the head board. I grabbed the bagel with my right hand and the juice with my left. I ate fast, chewing like there was no tomorrow.

"We're not in any hurry."

I swallowed, "I am." I took a quick drink of the juice and stood up. Bending down I grabbed my pants and slid them on, "Let me brush my teeth and then we're out of here." I promised her.

"Okay, I'll take the bags down." She said as I zippered mine back up after I had my tooth brush.

"Thanks." Leaving Alice alone in the room, I walked into the bathroom. I turned the faucet and waited till the water was cold. The cold water splashing on my face woke me up more and the minty taste in my mouth was all I need to realize Edward was just a few miles from me. I hurried and ran out of the door and down the hallway. My foot tapped on the floor impatiently as I waited for the elevator to rise. When the doors swung open, I ran in and hit the 'lobby' button.

Alice was waiting at the front, she slid the bags in neatly, "Hey Alice okay let's go." I said, smashing the words all together. I opened the door in one swift move and slid in. I reached behind me and grabbed the seat belt, buckling me in for safety.

"Okay let's go."

-

The drive was fast, well it seemed like that to me. I leaned my back against the car as I examined the people in front of me. I remembered this place from last time. The time I had to save Edward from getting himself killed over a stupid accident fall I had. I laughed quietly as I remembered Edward telling me that if this was hell he would take it.

Alice came to my side and tapped on my shoulder, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…I just don't know where to go."

She bit her lip, "They'll find us."

"Okay." I pushed off of the car and walked down the side walk. Small kids ran by in hats, talking in a different language. I smiled as they walked by. Alice was walking besides me, her eye's saddened as she neared the clock tower. There was a light breeze and the clouds had moved over the sky, blocking the sun from this morning, which was good for Alice. She didn't want to die either. We walked by an alley, a shadow caught my eye and I looked towards it.

Demetri walked slowly from the darkness towards me and stopped inches away, "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." He said slowly as his cold, hard hand touched my face.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Who died and made you boss?

****

Still own nothing!! Oh and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and the alerts. They mean so much to me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Me hands shook at my sides as I stepped back. I watched as a smile ran across his face as he looked down at me, "Demetri..."

"Well Bella it's absolutely wonderful to see you." He said as showed his teeth.

I looked back at Alice, "You couldn't tell me this?!" I whispered harshly. She nodded her head.

"Oh Alice my dear, Aro will be pleasantly surprised to see you here. Have you changed your mind?"

"Nope. Not one bit, I'm here to get my brother back." Her voice rang through my ears, it wasn't as cheerful as I've always heard it. It was sad and angry, I was hoping that would be how mine came out.

"Oh Edward?" He waved his hand, "He's fine."

It felt as if my heart had stopped when I heard his name, "He's okay?"

"You actually thought we'd hurt somebody that could be a use to us?"

All my worries of Edward never returning started to feel stupid to me as I thought about them, of course they wouldn't hurt or kill Edward. He was something they wanted, but just couldn't have. At least I hoped thats how it still was, that nothing had changed to terribly from the last time I had seen Edward, "No I didn't."

"Good." His smile widened, "But he's not the point of this all."

I felt Alice's could hands touch my shoulder, "What do you want?"

"Her." He stated pointing at me.

"Me…" Esme was right, the stupid Volturi just couldn't take it any longer, they needed to know I wasn't going to talk about them, as if that's something that pops up in a conversation.

"Yes you."

There was a tone in his voice that gave me chills down my back, "Let me see him first."

"I can't let you do that."

"Why is that?" Alice asked.

"Well, because you two are little tricksters, if you and Edward get to close before you have to change, Edward just might come up with a plan. And I won't have any interruptions in this process." Demetri said glaring at me with hungry eyes.

"Your starting to make yourself actually sound important Demetri, if I were you I would stop talking." Alice said smiling.

A light laugh escaped his lips, "Funny." Alice nodded, "But, right now I am. Aro has actually given me something to do. I get the joy of biting Bella."

I gasped as I thought about it, "You? Why you?"

"Because I just would love to see how prefect little Bella tastes. I asked Aro and at first he said no, so I kissed a little ass. And here we are."

"I don't want _you_ too."

"Well to bad, you don't get a say in this matter."

"I think she should." Alice said walking besides me, "You don't have to listen to him," she told me, "He's just being a little bitchy. If they truly want you as bad as Demetri states they do, then they would let you pick."

She was right, if they wanted me to be apart of their little family, I should get a say in the matter. I should be able to say that I would rather have my true love take away my breath, than santa's little helper, "I want Edward to do it."

"I bet you do." He said through his teeth, "How about we go talk to everyone else and see what they have to say about this." He turned his back and slid down the hole in the street.

I followed along, every memory quickly awaking in my thoughts once again. The scene's playing like a movie in my head, never stopping or taking a break. The only thing good about it was Edward's face smiling back at mine. Telling me everything was going to be okay, that there was nothing to be worried about. That's what I needed now, reassurance. I needed somebody saying this was all going to be okay, that everything was going to work out. That Edward would just walk away, my hand in his. Singing my favorite lullaby in my ear as the plane went into the sky taking us home. Where forever we would sit and be safe together, knowing nothing could tear us apart, nothing could break the bond we had created. I just wanted the forever we had talked about, the one he had promised me. With no interruptions, no problems and no enemies. No second guessing, or not being sure of the future. I wanted no, no's.

Demetri opened the wooden door that stood in front of us, "I have brought a snack." He joked.

Or at least I hoped he had joked. There was a certain smell that rushed with the air in the room beyond the door. I could hear muffled laughs coming from inside as Demetri told them we had arrived. When it was my turn to walk in, I wasn't surprised to find Aro and Caius waiting there. Aro stood with his hands by his chest, smiling so brightly, while on the other hand, Caius stood next to him, hands folded in his chest, a smirk lingering on his face.

Aro was the first to speak after Alice had closed the door behind her, "Bella!" He said walking up to me, he reached out his hand, politely I shook it, "It's so nice to see you again." When he stepped back to be besides Caius he had noticed the other Cullen, "Alice?"

She sighed and stood next to me, "Yes?"

"It's so nice of you to join."

"Don't get to happy, she's not staying." Demetri hinted.

"Oh, still saying no to my wonderful option?"

"Still saying no." Alice repeated.

"So sad." Aro said frowning, he put his focus back on me, "How are you?"

"Pretty pissed actually." I said. The words were the truth, I was mad. I was more sad and worried, but I wouldn't let it show. Not in a time like this.

"Oh, really?" Caius asked amused.

"Yes really." I looked at him, but after meeting his eyes, I returned my gaze towards Aro. He just was better to look at, he out of all of them actually had emotions.

"I am very sorry to have ruined your wedding." Aro continued, "I wanted to do this more delicately, but time just wasn't on my side. I needed to see you now, and I knew you wouldn't come alone. So I had to do this my way.

"So I sent a couple of my partners to go get your dearly beloved Edward. They tired to explain to him the easy way, but he wouldn't corporate as easily as we had hoped. I had them drag him here so I could explain for myself, then I sent you that ticket," He said still smiling, "and here you are."

I could feel my cheeks warming with fear. This was no joke, they would stop at no cause. This was going to be done, and it would be done the hard way, since I knew Edward would not give in easily to their plan to make me immortal. Edward had his rules, and they wouldn't changed theirs for him, so they left him no choice. I could see Edward clearly in my head telling me just to run, run back to the street above me, get on a plane and just forget about him. About everything. To run away, get a new name and a new background. To go live in a house somewhere, where no one would look. To just try to be safe, to live, for him.

But my legs wouldn't move, they stayed where they were. My entire body stayed in it's place. I knew Edward would be angry, but could he really think I would just leave him, to just forget about everything I went though to be with him. I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't back down. I knew deep in side that we were going to make it through this. That it, like he promised, would work out, "I want to see Edward."

"And I want you dead." Caius said, "But we don't get our ways."

"Oh Caius, don't be so mean." Aro said tapping on his shoulder cheerfully, "She can see him if she wants."

"I can?"

"That is after you've changed." Aro stated, his voice dropping from it's naturally cheerful level.

"She wants Edward to be the one to do that." Demetri said, filling them in on the missing information.

"Well that's a big surprise." Caius mocked sarcastically.

"Is that what it will take?" Aro asked.

I looked down at the floor, but quickly looked back up, "Yes," I remembered what Alice had told me while we were on the street, "If you want me to change, then I want Edward to do it."

There was a moment of silence as my words processed in Aro's mind, "Fine."

"WHAT!" Demetri yelled quickly.

"Oh calm down young one." Aro said waving his hand, "You'll get your chance some other time."

"But you said…"

Aro shook his head and yelled, "Enough!" There was a slight movement behind him. A group of vampires crowed behind him, whispering quietly to each other about what was happening. All of there eyes scanned me before returning to their quick discussion.

Me heart started to beat faster as I heard all of them quickly sniff around, my human scent circling around them as they spoke. I looked around and gulped when they all looked at me. Again my heart beat, and all of them flinched at the sound. A sound that they haven't heard for a while, to them it must of sounded appetizing.

Something caught my eye though, I stood on my tippy-toes and looked again. There it was far in the back, a light gold color. I looked again. This time I saw what the gold was, it was eyes.

My feet lifted from the ground as I quickly pushed past their cold, motionless bodies. I flew into his arms, "Edward…"

* * *

**Please review!!**


	8. We will make it out of here

**I don't own anything, and sorry it's short. I'm really tired right now, like the kind of tired that makes your eyes lids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds. Yeah so again sorry it's short, but I hope you like it! Please Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh Bella…" Edward said as he softly pushed my head in his chest, burying his face in my hair.

"Edward I was so scared!" I said as I breathed in his wonderful sent. I held him tighter, and repeatedly kissed his chest.

"There was no need to be love." He said whispering into my ear, "All is fine."

He looked up and saw all the hungry and angry eyes staring back, "Except for them."

"What?" I said as I turned around. Their lips lingered over there teeth as they stared at me. In one swift move, Edward was standing in front of me, his arms reaching behind him and holding me against his back. I could hear a low growl come from his chest.

"Leave her alone." He warned.

"And what will you do boy?" Caius asked.

"Kill you."

"Try it." He said stepping closer to Edward. He smiled a wicked smile, before looking at me and licking his lips, "Why protect something so delicious?" I shuttered at his choice of words.

"Because she's mine!"

"Actually since your both here, you two are mine, meaning I can do what I please with the both of you." The bodies behind him got closer to Edward and me. Me heart wouldn't stopped pounding against my chest. I felt as if I took another breath, it would just pound right through my ribs. I tried to calm down and take deep breaths, but nothing seemed to work. They stepped again.

"Wait!" I screamed. Everybody stopped in the places and stared at me with surprised faces. Aro and Caius looked at me seriously, "We can come up with something, it doesn't have to be like this."

"And what do you have in mind?" Aro asked calmly.

"Well…I mean you wanted to change me…"

"No!" Edward hissed before I could finish.

"So why don't you just let Edward do it now." I said ignoring Edwards snarls and growls at me.

"No." He snapped again.

I hit his back, "It has to happen don't you see."

"Not in a place like this. I won't force you."

"But we will." Caius stated.

"Why can't you just wait a couple months. That's what we had planned, you knew that." Edward said as he glanced around the room, making sure nobody shot themselves at me while he was talking.

Aro walked through the crowd of people and stopped when he was face to face with Edward, "I did know, I just couldn't wait any longer. You don't know how easily she could turn on you and tell the whole wide world about us."

"I would never." I said.

"I wish we could believe that." He said kindly.

"She won't. I would of saw it." Alice said from the back of the room. For the first time since we had gotten here, I remembered that she never left, that she was still here. Alice hadn't spoken after Aro asked her to join, so when she spoke, even Edward was a little surprised, "So I know, she won't ever tell. And you can believe me." She smiled.

Caius snarled, "I don't care what you saw," He looked back toward Edward, "Change her now!"

"Make me." He threatened.

"You should of asked sooner." Caius bent down and started at Edward. After a second later, he shot into the air.

Edward grabbed me and slightly tossed me to the left. With a thud I landed on the chair that sat in the far corner. It took me a while to shake the dizziness away before I could notice Caius on top of Edward. I watched in fear as Edward struggled under his hold, turning his head every time Caius opened his mouth to bite him.

"CAIUS! ENOUGH!" Aro shot at them.

Neither stopped, instead they both got up, Edward sprung on him knocking him to the ground. He punched him in the face and hissed.

"EDWARD STOP!" I yelled as I got up out of the chair I had flew in, "Stop! Edward let him go!"

While Edward stood above him, he turned to look at me. His eyebrows squeezed together in confusion. I could tell he was wondering why I would stop him from killing someone that was out to kill me, but I couldn't let him do it.

Edward flew into the air. Caius stood up and laughed, "It was a cheap shot, but it was good."

The wall broke as Edward's stone back hit it, throwing pieces of rock at the crowd. Nobody moved as the rocks bounced off the skin, heading straight for my face. I quickly jumped behind the chair as the rocks flew past me. I couldn't pull my leg in quick enough, as a small rock hit the side of it, sending pain through my entire body, "Will you two stop!" I said from behind the couch, "I came here to rescue my finance and I end up getting hit with flying rocks."

"Have you learned you lesson?" Caius asked with a grin.

Edward still sat on the half broken wall, looking at me with sad eyes, "Whatever."

"Caius leave!" Aro said as he walked over to Edward, "Take my hand."

"I can get up myself." He said as he stood up and walked over to me. I grabbed his hand and walked besides him to where Aro stood, "Let us leave."

"Edward you have to…" I whispered to him.

"She is right Edward. You can not leave until she is bitten." Aro said. He turned and waved to the group of people who still stared at me, "Get along. Go. Leave. Out." He spat. They bowed their heads and ran out.

The room was now empty, except for Edward, Alice, Aro and Caius who stood far behind him, and I, "Can we be alone?" Edward asked quietly.

"You want to eat her in privacy?" Caius said amused. Edward growled at him, "Oh you want to go again?"

Edward looked back at Aro, "Give us ten minutes."

"Fine. Ten minutes, when we come back. You have no choice." Aro said as he turned around. As he walked he grabbed Caius by the ear and threw him out, "Hurry now." He said as he held the door open for Alice. As she walked through, she winked at Edward and shut the door.

"Edward, don't you dare do that again!" I said angrily as I pounded on his chest with my fists, "You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me in to a deep, meaningful kiss.

When I pulled back for air I looked at him, "I forgive you."

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Edward as much as you hate this, well we have no choice."

I watched as he bowed his head down and shook it slightly, his voice had no emotion, "I can't do this to you."

"We were going to do this anyway."

"Yeah," He stared at me, "When you were ready."

"I'm ready now." I lied.

"Your lying."

_How'd he know_, "Edward, I can't lose you."

"And I can't live without you, but I won't make you do this."

I held his face with my hands, his fingers still sat on my wrists, "Your not making me do anything. I love you, I'm doing this for you."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" He looked at my surprised reaction, "I'm sorry. I just…I can't take you human life away Bella."

"Well would you rather them do it instead?"

"Hell no."

"Then we have no choice. If you don't bite me, then they will kill me. I honestly don't know what has gotten into them. Yeah they always wanted me to be one of them, but they have never acted like this." I said.

"I know, I don't quite understand either."

"Edward…for me, just do it."

"But…"

I held my finger up to his lips, "But nothing."

"I ave a fan." He said through his closed lips.

"What? You have a fan?" I asked as I dropped my finger from his face.

"No, I have a plan."

"Oh a plan."

He smiled, "A very good one at that."

"Will it actually work?"

"Only if we make them listen."

I nodded, "Well tell me."

**Please review!!**


	9. Someone pinch me i must be dreaming

**Hey readers, how's it going?! I'm doing great. I'm very happy to be able to write more often now, I'm getting less homework and I'm making all A's and B's. So I'm doing very good right about now. So I thank everyone who reviewed and/or alerted. That's very nice of you, oh yeah I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. So enough said, read on my fellow readers…**

"How is that possibly going to work?" I asked after hearing Edward's plan to get us out of here. It was good, I mean better then anything I would of have come up with, but was it enough to get out. To be free again.

"Why wouldn't it?" Edward asked.

"Well…well it just seems like they wouldn't believe it."

"Oh they'll believe it."

"Can you tell me how you know this information darling?"

One word was all I needed to know, "Alice."

"Really! She saw us getting out of here! Oh my gosh! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS…" Edward pressed his hand firmly over my open mouth.

"Shhh, before they think something else."

I nodded my head and he let go, "How are we going to tell them?"

"No we in this, I will tell them everything they need to know."

I grabbed his hand, "I'm in this with you."

"I know you," He squeezed his hand tightly, "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Why would they hurt me now?"

"You just never know with them."

His words were dangerous, life risking type of dangerous. Because if this didn't work, we had nothing left, but Edward was right. If Alice had seen this, it was going to happen…that is unless Edward has another plan up his sleeve that Alice actually saw happening, "You don't anything stupid."

"Would I ever."

"Try me." I mocked, "Yeah that was pretty stupid."

He smiled down at me, "It wasn't stupid if you life was at risk."

I shook my head, I felt my face burn up. From Edward's eye, I knew my cheeks were brighter than the sun at this moment. But how couldn't I not blush, he was the sweetest thing, and still after months, his words gave me that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach. And so the tingling feeling came, and my cheeks flamed, "Your too sweet."

"That's why you love me."

"Well that's one of the reasons," I grabbed his face and pulled him into a everlasting kiss. A kiss that said, 'if we weren't standing in a room next to another room full of blood thirsty vampires, I would strip you down now,' and the way he kissed back, he could of screamed, 'I would love you too' and it would of meant the same thing.

I didn't want to pull away when I couldn't breath anymore, because if I did either the Volturi would walk in or Edward would walk to get them, and I couldn't risk this moment. I knew he wouldn't pull away, hottie over here didn't even need to breath, even if his immortal life counted on it. His hands held my face close to his, while mine ran through his hair. It felt weird though, like a kiss that would be in a movie before they would die.

I quickly shook the thought away as we kissed. After another minute, I needed a breath, I pulled away. Quickly after, the Volturi came in, "I knew it!" I whispered.

"Knew what?" Edward asked.

"When I pulled away to breath, they would come barging in and RUIN the moment." I said while looking at them.

"Well sorry, I thought you two were talking." Caius said.

"Liar, I told you they were kissing." Alice said as she walked over to me and Edward.

"Shh you two." Aro said speaking firmly.

I could feel Edward's cold hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his side, "Ready?"

"As I will ever be." I smiled.

"We have…" Edward started, but couldn't finish as Aro had cut him off.

"Let me guess, you've come up with a plan."

"…Yes." Edward shook his head.

"No. I will not hold this off any longer."

"Here me out!" He begged.

"I will not!" Aro said as he walked up to Edward, "I'm tired of pretending to be the nice enemy, I will stall no more."

"No stalling necessary." I said shyly, "It's just to make my experience better."

"You do know there is three days of pain right?" Aro asked.

"Yes, I do know that."

"Then the experience won't change."

Why couldn't he just agree with me, just once I ask of him, "But it really would help if this happened some place more…human."

Edward smirked at my choice of words, "She means, somewhere more meaningful."

"Like where do you suggest." Caius asked curiously.

"After our wedding, if you will allow me to attend to this one." Edward said amused.

Caius shook his head, "So she can be in pain for the best day of her life?"

"No, it would be after like he said. When everyone is gone, it would make the night better knowing when the pain is over I will be the new and improved Bella Cullen." _Wow that sounded really good_, I thought. I could get used to saying, 'Hello, I'm Mrs. Cullen.'

"You are a confusing child." Aro hinted.

"I know."

"Just think about, it would be fast, it could even happen tomorrow." Edward suggested.

Tomorrow? Another wedding, tomorrow. That was sooner than I had expected. I'd have to go through another day of being Alice's barbie doll. I mean it was nice of her to do this for me, but I didn't know if I could handle the very next day of the same thing, "Yeah…tomorrow?"

"Well that would be good." Edward said looking at me, "Right hunny?"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow, I'm already looking forward to it."

"I don't like this idea." Aro said.

"Why not? Who couldn't?" I asked.

"He couldn't." Caius chuckled as he pointed to Aro.

"Since when did you try to be all funny?" Alice said speaking up.

"Since…now!"

"You two are acting like children." Aro said looking at both of them, "Do I need to put you two in separate rooms?"

"Not me, just him." Alice smiled kindly.

I looked at Alice, "Can we get back to the plan please?"

"Oh yes, sorry." She nodded and stepped back.

"So, as we were saying. It would happen very soon, you wouldn't have to worry about anything," Edward shook his head, "And I will bring her over after the three days to show you. Nothing to worry about, like I said."

Aro stood still and looked at us, "How do I know forsure you two will not just run away?"

"Alice, she saw everything happen. You can trust her." I said looking at both Alice and Aro. I bit my lip as silence ran through out the room.

"You saw her transformation?" He asked after a few minutes.

I felt Edward tighten his grip on my side. I looked up to him, he smiled at me and winked. He really thought this was going to perfectly fine, how come I didn't. For some reason I just couldn't think of this actually working. But like every other day, maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was going to be the best plan of the century. I glanced towards Alice as she spoke.

"Yes I did, and she will handle it better than anyone ever has before."

"Honestly?"

"I swear." She said swiftly.

"No, no, no. Wait a minute, this could all be a plan to ruin us." Caius said tapping on Aro's shoulder, "You can't actually believe them…can you?"

"I don't know what to believe, but I know I can trust Alice." He smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Maybe in a few hundred years." She smiled back.

Edward looked up, "So…?"

"So, this may work out." Aro finished.

"Really?" I asked unbelievably.

"Don't make them change their mind," Edward whispered into my ear, "We're free."

"Someone will have to be there though." Aro said roughly, "One of us."

Caius stepped forward, "Where's my invitation?"**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. Finally!

**I own nothing, sorry for this being late, but here it is. A wonderful heart warming chapter. Sorry to say, but only one chapter left. So because of that I made this chapter long and happy. So please review and I hope you love it as much as I did :) **

* * *

Edward held on to my hand as we ran out into the street, the moon shinned brightly and the stars hung high. He let go of my hand and grab my waist. He pulled me into a tight hug, lifting my feet off of the ground. My hands touched his cheeks as I kissed his lips, "We're free." I whispered.

"I know baby." He smiled back.

Alice and Caius coughed behind us, "We are still here." He said.

"I see you." I grinned as I ignored them and went back to kissing Edward.

He set me back down on the ground, "We have a lot of work to do."

I grunted, "Yeah I know."

"Don't be sad my love, everything will be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh boo hoo." Caius called.

Alice hit his arm, "Shut up!"

I couldn't help, but laugh a little, "There like kids."

"Well at least they give us a good laugh."

"True."

Alice walked up to me, "Well I we have to get you ready."

"What about all the guests?"

"Done." She said smiling.

"What?" Edward asked confusingly.

"Jacob did that." She said his name ringing in my ears.

"Really?" I asked. I had forgotten where Jacob and I had left off. I had totally just forgotten about him completely, and here he was helping with the wedding he despised. I had to call him, to thank him. No, to apologize to him. No, both. Apologize and thank. I had to talk to him before the wedding, no after. No before. But when? I went dizzy for a minute, but regained my balance, "Wow."

"Yeah, I called him and told him everything. He wasn't too pleased about the date for you to change, but he insisted he should help. I told him I needed it." Alice started, "So he called everyone earlier today, told them Edward was fine and that you to wanted the wedding tomorrow," She checked her watch, "Which is today."

"What?! Oh my. I have no time to sleep." I said pacing.

Edward grabbed my hand, "You have all night and morning. I don't mind having a late wedding."

Caius raised his hand, "But I do. I mean I do have a life, I don't want to be stuck at a stupid wedding all day."

"He's right, I don't want a late wedding either. I want to be Mrs. Bella Cullen as soon as I can." I stated.

Edward smiled when I said his last name, "It sounds nice."

"Thank you, I think it does too." We both looked into each others eyes, but I looked away, "How are we getting back?"

"I got the tickets for the flight." Alice said waving a white paper.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Urgh," She said as rolled her eyes, "No, me."

"Oh, thanks." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him along as Alice ran.

"Just get on my back Bella dear."

"Yeah I forgot, everybody here can run like panthers." I grabbed Edward's shoulders and slid up his back.

"No, we're faster." Caius said passing us.

I laughed a little bit as Edward ran through the city, through the woods, across the highway, done the river and to the airport. He slowed down as soon as he saw people walking out of their cars, piles of bags trailing after them, "I forgot my stuff." I said remembering none of my bags were with me.

"It's fine." Alice smiled.

"You planned that didn't you." I jumped off of his back and walked besides him.

"Yes ma'am. You needed new clothes anyway." She pulled the tickets out of her pocket and read the gate number, "This way." Her pale finger pointed.

The airport was pretty crowed for two in the morning. Wow, time had passed. I had forgot the time I arrived at The Volturi's underground palace. It was like they had their own city down there. I wouldn't mind if Edward and I created our own underground city, alone, not to be bothered…I squeezed his hand harder, "I'm so tired."

"I've noticed." He said as his cold fingers traced the dark circles under my eyes.

I blinked, "That noticeable…?"

"Pretty much."

"Great." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked. My eyelids felt heavier then they were while we were trapped in the underground palace. I laughed silently at the name I had made up for them.

"We'll you'll get your sleep on the ride back."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

After a while we we're sitting in our seats on the plane. I couldn't help laughing when I saw Caius sitting next to a sweaty over weight guy, who like my last plane rider, was sleeping on his shoulder. Alice on his other side kept hitting him when he went for the guys neck. I was surprised at first when Caius had suggested to ride the plane with humans, but I guess he needed to make sure I wasn't going to run away. But still it seemed strange.

I feel asleep fast after my laughter had stopped.

_The scene was black, only white flowers that hung from the celling could be seen, glowing in the dark background. There was a light tap on my left hand, I looked down, seeing a pale hand wrapped around mine. Edward's face shinned like the sun, while mine just got darker. His smile had my heart melting. He grabbed me and pulled me close. All of a sudden there was a burst of bright light that lite up the scene. It was us, the two of us. Holding on to each other. His light had made me also glow, and around us were tables and flowers. It was my wedding. Everything was prefect. _

_There was a light growl from behind me as Jacob watched us dance swiftly along the floor. He walked up to me and handed me a black box. I opened it seeing a white diamond ring looking back at me. Jacob leaned towards my ear, "That was going to be yours..."_

"Bella." Edward said taping on my shoulder, "We're here." I opened my eyes slowly. Something wet ran down my cheek. I used the back of my hand to wipe it off, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just this dream I had."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

He looked at me, "You look like you could use some more sleep."

"I'm good for now."

"Your house or mine?"

I half smiled, "Did you really have to ask that?"

"I take it that she wants to go to ours." Alice said cheerfully.

"Where can I stay?" Caius asked.

Alice stood up, "Outside, I built you a dog house."

I laughed as Edward helped me up, "I think I should carry you." He said.

"I'm okay." I turned around and fell over the guy sitting besides me. Edward caught me before my face hit the ground.

"Really now?" He laughed.

"Carry me." I said as I slammed my face into his chest.

"Good idea." He bent down and lifted my legs.

I was cradled in his arms, my face tucked in between his neck and chest. Even though his skin was cool, I felt hot. Tired and hot. My eyelids fought to stay open. He looked down at me, "Don't force yourself." He said as his hand covered my eyes.

"Fine." I grunted sleepily. Again the darkness took over and the same dream repeated. Only to end the same as before, and to wake up again, this time two tears trailing down the right side of my face.

The sun was high as it came through the Cullen's windows. I pulled the blanket closer to my face. My hand rubbed against the sheets and when it didn't feel a cold body next to it, I sat up quickly, "Edward…" I looked around and noticed I was alone in the sunny room. My eyes were well rested and I finally had the energy to continue my day awake.

Alice ran into the room, starling me, "Your awake!" She ran to the door, "SHE'S AWAKE!"

"I'm awake." I said my hand on my heart, "Geez, you scared me. Usually people do this thing called knocking."

"I knew you awake, anyway we have to get you ready!"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's already at the Church, safe and not kidnapped." She danced around the room, "He's making sure everyone's got a seat and checking on Caius every ten seconds."

"Good, because it would be hard to explain if someone just happened to die right out side a CHURCH." I said laughing a bit at the last part.

She laughed along with me, but only for a few seconds. Then she grabbed my hands and lifted me from the bed, "Hair, makeup, dress and shoes." She said pushing me towards the bathroom.

"That's a lot."

"You'll be fine."

"Oh I know, I have done this before." I smiled.

The purple makeup was the same as it had been last time, the dress completely the same. My hair was curled and pulled up. It was all the same, like it had been before everything had been messed up. It felt like my first wedding, finally one I could count on happening. I walked down the stairs and into the white limo waiting for me. Alice and Rosalie followed behind me, holding the end of my dress up.

When I arrived at the church everyone came running up to me, hugging and kissing my cheeks. Telling me I looked beautiful. I thanked them politely and walked into the church. My eyes were searching for only one person, "Where is he?"

"You know you can't see him yet." Rosalie joked.

"I need to know he's safe." I said as I waited impatiently for the music to began.

Alice shoved the flowers in my chest, "Well say hello to Edward." She said as she opened the big brown doors. Far behind them, Edward stared, his mouth wide open. I caught his eyes and I smiled as he smiled back.

The music began and I walked quickly down the aisle. The pink rose petals slid with my dress as it dragged along the floor. To the left I saw my father and my mother sitting closely together, Phil on her other side. All three of them smiled at me and waved. Tears ran down my mothers cheeks as her eyes said good luck. On my right I saw Jacob standing in the corner, his hands in his pockets. I swallowed and smiled towards him. In an instant he mouthed 'Sorry' and smiled.

Another tear trickled down my cheek.

I looked down at the floor and continued my walk to Edward. When I reached him, he lifted my veil and smiled at me, "You look beautiful."

"As do you."

The priest went on with his words and Edward kept my hand in his. Staring at me and constantly mouthing, 'I love you'.

"I do." He said to me.

"I do." I said back.

Everything was prefect, oh except for the fact that Caius was whispering 'Boo' and 'You suck' all through the ceremony. Alice hit him for the fifth time that day.**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. The End of Our Journey

**I own nothing. Well this chapter is very long. Ha, ha. I hope you like it, by the way I listened to _Lost by Red_ while writing this. **

* * *

I ran up to Charlie, my hands wide open, "Daddy!"

"Bella." He said happily as he hugged me tight, "You look beautiful hunny."

"Oh but dad, you look great in a tux."

"I know I just had to compliment you first, after all today is your wedding." He laughed. My mother nudged his arm, "Fine I'll leave you two alone."

"Actually I need to talk to the both of you." I said looking at them. I couldn't exactly tell them I was about to end my life and become a blood thirsty night walker like Edward himself, "Me and Edward are leaving tonight."

"Honeymoon right?" My mother asked.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" Charlie wondered.

"Well tonight is our honeymoon but, after that we'll be moving…"

"Moving?" I saw the water swell up in her eyes.

"Mom I'm sorry, I'll vist anytime you want me too."

There was a cold touch on my side, "And I will make her come even if she doesn't want to." Edward smiled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Charlie eyed Edward carefully, "Where too?"

"Alaska."

"WHAT!" He said, his voice getting deeper as he spoke.

"Dad please, it will just be for a while, think of it as a trip. I'll be back, you don't need to worry about it."

"Worried? I'm not worried, I'm just a little mad you didn't tell me sooner."

"Well we we're still thinking about it, actually it's not quite for sure yet." Edward said looking at them.

There was a weird feeling in my stomach as I saw Caius point at me and walk up the stairs, "Excuse me, I will be right back." I looked up to Edward, "Stay with them please." He nodded as I walked behind my parents and up the stairs into Edward's room. I could hear the music playing, I could hear the laughter from my relatives as the joked outside. I leaned up to the window, my dress clinging to the glass, I saw a couple of uncles and aunts slowly dancing in the grass as the dj played the music.

The door shut behind me and I spun around, "Caius…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that your time is running out."

"What? I have a time limit on my own wedding?"

"Yes you do. You have till midnight to get out of here and do your business."  
He checked the watch that hung from his wrist, "That leaves you about two hours."

"But my dad…"

"He'll have to wait, unlike me, I wont." He walked up to me, his two fingers rubbed on my neck, "You'll be one heck of a bite."

"Get off." I stepped back, but tripped on my dress, falling onto Edward's bed. Caius smiled as he walked.

"I would love to sit and play, but I'm getting a little pissy. So how about you go down stairs say your goodbyes, drink a few, dance for a while and then get the hell out of here."

"I have two hours?"

"Two."

"I still have to pack…"

He rubbed his hands together, "Already done, you can thank Alice for that. Edward bag is packed too. All your crap is together, your plane tickets are sitting on the table by the door along with your bags. Your plane lands in an hour."

"What! You just said I had two hours."

"I did, my bad."

I stood up and walked to the door, "I have to go."

"I'm the last person to stop you."

I opened the door and walked downstairs. The room was filled with guest and champagne glass, a couple of plates were here and there. I caught a glimpse of gold hair. My feet moved faster then my thoughts and by the time I knew it, I was in the corner with Edward, "Did you know I had an hour?"

"What?"

"An hour with my family before I had to leave, did you know that?"

He looked down, "Yes Bella I did. But I couldn't do anything about it. Caius made up his mind, I couldn't change it for him."

"You could have told me."

"I'm sorry."

"I have no time to be angry at you. The plane leaves in an hour, if we want to make it we have to leave in thirty minutes." I turned around, but Edward grabbed my wrist, "Just don't talk to me."

"Bella don't me mad at me."

"I'm not, I just need to say goodbye." The tears ran down my face, Edward let go and watched as I walked away.

I walked up to Carlisle and Esme and explained the news to them. After that I ran up to Charlie and Renee.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too."

I ran upstairs and slipped out of my dress and into a nice comfy pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. Edward was at my door, "Bella are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess I am."

He walked up to me and pressed his cold lips to mine, instantly a shock ran through my body. Butterflies came alive in my stomach, he pulled away and looked down, "I love you Bella Cullen."

"And I love you Edward Cullen." I bite my lip as another tear escaped through the side of my eye.

"Are you sure you want to leave to do this?"

"I don't want to stay here, it's to dangerous. Charlie could come by and see me all blood thirsty, and I don't want that at all."

"But Alaska?" He asked.

"It's far away and nobody would vist. It would be to cold to them, we'd fit in perfectly."

"Alaska…"

I smiled and kissed him again, "Please."

"Anything for you."

"And the same goes for you."

"Got everything you need."

"Sweats, check. T-shirt, check. Bags, check. Tickets, check. Shoes, check. Goodbyes," I took in a deep breath, "check."

"Let's go." He wrapped his hands in mine as we walked down the stairs. Rose petals flew in the air as we made our way out. 'Good lucks' and 'Miss you's' ran through the air. I waved and blew kisses, as Edward shook others hands. Carlisle and Esme hugged us while Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jaspers made faces and waved.

Caius on the other hand followed us out and got into the drivers seat of the car. Emmett threw our bags in the trunk and backed away as we got in. Once more I mouthed 'I love you' to my mother and father as the car sped away.

Tears developed in my eyes, but with all my strength I held them back. Not wanting to worry Edward anymore. My lip started to sting as my teeth sank into the skin.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked from the back seat.

"Yes."

"Your staying the whole honeymoon?" Edward wondered as he made a face, "That's kind of gross."

"Not for the whole honeymoon you stupid, I just want to make sure she gets bitten and then I'm out of there." He pressed on the gas harder.

"Thank goodness." I whispered with a smile. My heart started to race.

"You nervous Bella dear?" Caius asked as he grinned in the rearview mirror.

"Why would you say that?"

Edward put his finger on my chest, "Your heart."

"Oh."

"Are you frightened?" Edward asked.

"A little bit, but I'll be alright though."

"Are you sure?"

"I have no choice." I smiled.

He looked down at me, a look on his face I hadn't seen since Victoria came after me, "I'm sorry you don't."

"It's no problem." I leaned my head against his shoulder and spaced out as we drove.

When Caius hit the brake, it sent me flying into the seat in front of me. He laughed like a two year old, "Sorry."

"Jerk."

Edward laughed and helped me up, "We're here."

Caius parked the car in the front, "Let's go."

I hurried and ran to the trunk and grabbed my stuff. The wheels on the suitcase rolled roughly along the pavement as we hurried to get inside. The place was quiet and there were only a couple people walking around aimlessly. I tightened the grip on Edward as we walked up to our gate. People already gathered and entered the plane.

"Here you go miss." The black haired lady said handing me my ticket.

"Thank you." I watched her eye Edward and smile as she handed him his, "He's married, to me." I said as I showed her the ring. She snorted and helped the other fliers.

"Dang bells." He laughed.

"What? Your mine." I said as we walked to our seats.

"This is the second time on a plane, and I got to tell you I already hate them." Caius whined as he scooted into the row of seats.

"Oh suck it up buddy." A random person in the back row shouted.

"Did, did he just say that to me?" Caius asked me pointing to his chest.

"I believe so." I smiled.

"The nerve…"

Edward shifted in his seat as he looked at me, "You looked beautiful today Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh thank you, you looked very handsome too."

"Shhh." Caius said leaning his head forward, "Shh."

Edward hit him in the forehead with the can of soda on my tray, "You interrupted me sir."

I held my mouth to keep from laughing, "Dissed."

"You were saying?" Edward smiled.

"Oh it's not important."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

The plane shook as it hit the ground of Alaska. Edward tapped on my shoulder, "We're here."

"Thank god!" Caius said standing up, "I can't feel anything, but I swear my butt feels sore."

"We don't want to hear about your personal problems buddy." I said as I stretched.

"I'll get the bags." Edward volunteered.

"Thanks sweetie."

* * *

Outside the wind was strong and the light pieces of snow feel rapidly to the ground, "How are we…" I watched as Edward walked into the parking garage, "Brother like sister."

* * *

"Are we staying in a hotel?"

"You think you could be changed in a hotel?" Caius asked.

"Well I was just wondering."

"No hunny, Carlisle actually got a house here a couple days ago for this occasion." Edward said looking out of the window, he turned towards me, "It's right by the mountains."

My phone rang in my purse, "Sorry." I reached in and pulled it out.

Jacob.

"Hello?"

"_You didn't say bye to me."_

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"_Well I guess I didn't…I'll miss you."_

"I'll miss you too Jake."

"_I love you."_

"Love you too."

There was a pause, "_Good luck."_

"Thanks I'll need it."

"_Bye Bella."_

My eyes stung, "Bye Jake." I closed my phone and put it back into the purse laying next to me.

"Is he alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"That's good."

"We almost there yet?"

Edward pointed out of the window to a big cabin like home in the distance, "That's ours."

* * *

"I'll be right here." Caius said walking to the couch, "Get this over with."

"Alright." Edward grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs to a big white room.

I sat down nervously, "You can do this right? Without killing me that is?"

"Yes Bella I can." He smiled as sat next to me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He pushed the hair behind my neck and leaned forward. His teeth sank into my skin releasing the venom into my veins. I grabbed the sheets as the pain began in my toes and up to my head.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Well this is it, the last chapter of Alter Madness. This is one story I will miss. If something comes up and I get an idea I may make a sequel, if not this is where it ends. I hope everybody loved it as much as I did. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Alerting and favoriting. **


End file.
